<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bury the heart. (Leave only the Soldier.) by Soldier24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547381">Bury the heart. (Leave only the Soldier.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier24/pseuds/Soldier24'>Soldier24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bits &amp; Pieces [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier24/pseuds/Soldier24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years pass and Jack wilts with a ghost on his heels as Soldier barrels eternally forward, seeking only death and finding only an unbearable life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bits &amp; Pieces [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bury the heart. (Leave only the Soldier.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where once there was parts of a whole, now there stands a divide.</p><p>A cleave in the world, in himself as much as there is a self.</p><p>He doesn't linger on it long. Doesn't linger anywhere for too long after the year ends. The world's grief fading to disinterest oh so quickly. So he floats through the world from haunt to haunt, gun in his hand and black hole where his heart once lived. Like nothing's changed.</p><p>He invites his ghost to follow with every step he takes away from being the man who loved Gabriel Reyes, Soldier still expects his haunting. The sly smiles and Spanish syllables. The sass and the occasional vitriol, the spitting anger that was all Gabriel Reyes had left for Jack Morrison in the end. That's all the world will ever remember.</p><p>He walks through shadows and forgets what it was to walk in the light of day. Forgets what it was to be Jack Morrison.</p><p>Bury the man, the heart. Leave only the Soldier.</p><p>A rhythm beating through him, like a mantra in step with the pounding of his feet against the pavement. </p><p>He runs. Charges in recklessly and wildly. Waiting eternally for what will never come, the hand grasping the back of his jacket and pulling him back into cover. An angry voice ripping him a new one for breaking ranks, for putting himself at risk, for a million and one things he could have done different all while warm brown asked softly why he had a death wish. Why he couldn't just live and be glad for it.</p><p>He runs, each step hell on the myriad of wounds that never healed right despite SEP's miracle injections. His joints ache and his eyes burn, head pounding in the eternal dark. Soldier rips through hastily made stitches, layers bruises atop bruises, and calls it justice. Calls it fair. </p><p>He pays in blood and pain for the life he's been left with.</p><p>Rushes in and in and in and waits for the hand on the back of his jacket, the sniping tone, the warm brown eyes.</p><p>Years pass and Jack wilts with a ghost on his heels as Soldier barrels eternally forward, seeking only death and finding only an unbearable life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>